The Last Time
by kayukexchan
Summary: A humorous/serious tale about the characters of Inuyasha learning the true meaning of love. Detailed summary inside. Lemon and smut warning.
1. Chapter 6: The Dilemma part 1

Inuyasha: The Final Time

**Summary**: Kagome has a hard time staying with Inuyasha; Inuyasha has a hard time forgetting the past; Koga teaches Sesshomaru how to love; Ayame and Sango learn the true meaning of the word 'competition'; Kikyou shows off her goods and Naraku is the same 'ol manipulative bastard.

**Pairings**: Inuyasha x Kagome, Kagome x Houjo, Inuyasha x Kikyou, Kikyou x Naraku, Koga x Sesshomaru, Miroku x Sango, Miroku x Ayame

**Warning**: Lemon and heavy amounts of boy x boy smut, as along with boy x girl smut. Viewer discretion is advised, read with caution.

**Plot Warning**: This story was made to poke fun at the love triangle between the characters: **Kagome**, **Inuyasha** and **Kikyou**. You got to admit, it is an annoying plot supporter.

**Disclaimer**: I _do not own_ Inuyasha; this includes: it's title, plot and characters.

Chapter 6: The Dilemma (part 1)

* * *

Koga walked down the hallway of the school, zombie like. He was just imagining things right? Kagome didn't really still have feelings for him, right? Ever since they broke up and she started dating Inuyasha, he tried his best to get the message across that they were over. With the constant insults, the pranks and what not, that's enough to turn anybody off. Koga stopped and pondered. Was he not an asshole enough? Was he holding back because she was dating his best friend? He continued to walk again and sighed. Things just didn't add up.

'_Why the hell is this all happening to me? It's not like I'm the main character or anything.'_

"Something on your mind Koga-san?"

Koga looked up, a frown creeping on his face. Kikyou stood there, a hand on her hip and a grin that made him shiver. She didn't scare him like she intimidates others. He wasn't a coward.

Koga crossed his arms. "Did you grow a dick in the past 20 minutes?"

Kikyou raised a confusing brow. "No, what kind of question is that?"

Koga sighed. "Oh really? Well then, I have no interest in talking to you," he replied as he began to walk past her. Kikyou smiled and grabbed his arm. He glared at her.

'_This bitch really has fucking nerve…'_

"Hey, come on. I'm not going to bite; I just want to catch up. What's so wrong with talking?"

Koga easily shook her off, a bit rough, sending her back a couple of inches. "What's **wrong **is that you're a manipulative, conniving whore and I don't want anything to do with you."

Kikyou crossed her arms and pouted. "Hey, that's not nice. You think I wanted to do all those things?"

"You seriously think I am going to believe you? You honestly think you can try to convince me that you're the victim in all that happened? All the shit you caused?"

Kikyou frowned. "I don't expect you to do anything. I knew what I did was wrong, but can you really blame me? Inuyasha wasn't as experienced as I wanted him to be. Yes, I loved him, but I just couldn't be with just him. Besides, I had my eye on someone else during that time…" She said as she slowly walked up to the ravenette.

Koga twitched and stepped back. As she reached out her arm towards him, he slapped it away with full force which turned her around. Going right in for the chance, he forcefully pushed her to the ground.

_THWACK !_

That did not sound good.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru quickly climbed out of their car and ran inside the hospital building. When they entered, they were surrounded by cops and worried nurses. Inuyasha scanned the mob and found Koga by the wall, one wrist handcuffed to a seat getting lectured by a cop.

The two silvernettes rushed over to him. Koga's face brightened when he saw Inuyasha but darkened when he noticed Sesshomaru had accompanied him.

How dreaful. He can actually see the pissed/worried aura emitting from him. It made Koga want to sink into a hole and disappear forever.

The cop, who went by the name Officer Kagura, turned around to face the two. She blushed when her eyes set on Sesshomaru, his beauty she had never seen before. "Um, yes can I help you?"

Inuyasha went over by Koga and slapped him across the face. "What the fuck did you do you idiot!" Koga fumed and tried to stand up but the handcuff restrained him. "It was a fucking accident you blockhead! Hit me again and I'll forcelly yet finally make your balls drop!"

Before Inuyasha can make a retort, Sesshomaru stepped in like a referee. "Before things get even more out of control what happened?"

Koga pouted and looked at the ground, not being able to look at his face. "I- well… I was talking with her and well she started saying shit like she was after me or something. I wasn't really listening because I get so tone deaf when around her. But she started coming towards and I just took action!" He looked at Inuyasha with a frown. "It wasn't intentional or anything Inuyasha, but ya know she had it fucking coming!" Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows and balled his fists.

"You're so stupid…" He looked away from Koga and looked at the cop. "Is it possible I can see her?" Kagura frowned herself and took Inuyasha to the side to talk to him.

Koga sighed and eased back into his seat. He jumped when Sesshomaru sat next to him and grabbed the top of his head to make him look at him.

"You did something very stupid, you know that right?" Sesshomaru asked with a serious face. Koga scowled and slapped his hand away. "I already know, don't get on my case."

Sesshomaru sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "How bad is it?"

Koga glanced at him and then looked back at lap. "There's a chance she'll have a concussion, but not that serious. The cop bitch said since this is my first offense and Kikyou isn't pressing charges, I can more than likely get away with community service."

Sesshomaru looked at him for a brief second and then looked forward. "Koga. I don't date children."

Koga's eyes widened and he looked at him. Sesshomaru didn't even glance over and crossed his arms. "I thought you were more grown up than this."

Koga gripped the arms of his chair and his body trembled. "I-I told you, it was an accident!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, letting his hair fall over his face. His eyes opened slowly and looked over to the ravenette. He got up, turning his back towards Koga. "Sessho…maru?"

"I think it's best we don't see each other for a while."

Koga let out a little gasp, his eyes widened the size of dinner plates. He reached out for Sesshomaru's hand and grabbed onto it. "Please ! You can't- Sesshomaru- I… you can't-!" Sesshomaru merely shook off Koga's hand and walked back outside.

Koga desperately tried to get off his handcuffs to try to run after him, the cuffs cutting deep into his wrist making it red. The corners of his eyes were welling up with tears as he tried to call out for Sesshomaru to come back. When he couldn't see the silvernette anymore he sat back in his seat, the thin lines of tears rolling down his cheeks. He sank back into his chair, one of his legs up so he can rest his head on it and sat there in silence.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys ! This is the continuation of the story Inuyasha: The Last Time. Sorry for the very long awaited update, but it's finally here!

This chap. is a bit sad and here starts one of the other plots of the story.

**Re-cap: **Inuyasha & Kagome are having relationship issues. Kagome basically gave Inuyasha a choice: to choose either her or the past.

Koga & Sesshomaru start their own relationship. I have really delved deep into the relationships' details, but what basically happened between them is that Koga has had feelings for Sesshy for a long time now and Sesshomaru finally recognized them and accepted him. Inuyasha is having a hard time accepting their relationship though.

We learn how Ayame and Kagome met , as well as Sango and Kagome. They are a trio and often share their pained girly stories over a fattening meal of cow meat and heroin-coated french fries.

There are hints of something going on between Kagome & Houjo.

Kikyou comes back ! Like she arose from the dead or something ! *seewhatIdidthere* Her arrival brings more confusion, undisclosed feelings and pent up anger from out group !

We also learn that Kagome & Koga dated before Koga learned about his sexuality and left her. We also come across the theory that Kagome may still have feelings for Koga !

Btw, this is my new account. I can't remember the email & password I had used for the other one, so if you want any more updates/stories check it out here ! - Kayuke

**Future chapter warning(s): **A lot of fluff, and a very sad Koga! D':


	2. Chapter 7: The Dilemma part 2

Inuyasha: The Final Time

**Summary**: Kagome has a hard time staying with Inuyasha; Inuyasha has a hard time forgetting the past; Koga teaches Sesshomaru how to love; Ayame and Sango learn the true meaning of the word 'competition'; Kikyou shows off her goods and Naraku is the same 'ol manipulative bastard.

**Pairings**: Inuyasha x Kagome, Kagome x Houjo, Inuyasha x Kikyou, Kikyou x Naraku, Koga x Sesshomaru, Miroku x Sango, Miroku x Ayame

**Warning**: Lemon and heavy amounts of boy x boy smut, as along with boy x girl smut. Viewer discretion is advised, read with caution.

**Plot Warning**: This story was made to poke fun at the love triangle between the characters: **Kagome**, **Inuyasha** and **Kikyou**. You got to admit, it is an annoying plot supporter.

**Disclaimer**: I _do not own_ Inuyasha; this includes: it's title, plot and characters.

Chapter 7: The Dilemma (part 2)

* * *

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he entered the elevator. This week seemed to get better and better with every day that passed. He looked out into the waiting room of the hospital and caught a glimpse of what it seemed to be Koga and his brother arguing. He was about to step out but the elevator doors shut on him. He leaned against the wall and rested his arms on the banister.

'_Koga looked really upset… I wonder what they were talking about.'_

Inuyasha shook these thoughts from his mind. Koga really did blow it this time. He knew for a fact that when Koga gets out of control sometimes, he did really stupid things. But even if he did regrettable acts, Koga was a true and great guy. He wouldn't just go around and start fights for no reason. So that leads to the greatest question:

"What the hell did you do this time, Kikyou?" he breathed while looking up at the elevator ceiling.

The elevator halted to a stop and the doors opened slowly. He went down the hallway, peeking into some of the windows that belonged to other patients. He smiled at a woman who seemed to just have given birth and was holding her baby tightly as the father hugged her. Another room had a small boy, connected to a IV playing with a toy airplane, laughing along with an elderly woman. Maybe she was his grandmother?

Inuyasha always had a fear of going to the hospital. Ever since his mother passed away, he vowed to never come back to one; too many memories. He doesn't like death or sadness and hospitals are just the embodiment of both of his biggest fears.

He reached to his destination: Room 301. As he reached for the doorknob, the door opened. He jolted and looked up. An older, taller man, with long black shaggy hair, pale yet beautiful skin covered by a black suit with purple accessories was before him. Inuyasha blushed. The man stared down at him with crimson eyes that made Inuyasha shiver to the core.

What was it about this man's intimidating aura? He had great looks, like one of a Host, but he had the feel of a Yakuza. Who was he?

The man simply slipped on his black sunglasses and smiled down at Inuyasha. He patted his shoulder while closing the door behind him and began to walk down the hallway towards the elevator.

Inuyasha watched him walk down and immediately turned back towards the door when the man entered the elevator and turned to face his direction.

He slowly opened the door, feeling the rays of the sun pouring out of the room. He poked his head inside, looking around. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Kikyou on the ground, coughing up water and holding her chest.

He quickly ran to her side, his heart beating out of control, panic and worry written all over his face. "Hey! Are you all right? What happened?" He helped her get back into the hospital bed; tucking her in and wiping the water off of her face.

Kikyou's coughing finally came to stop as she tried to gain back her composure while she slowly sipped some cold water. Inuyasha breathed and sat on a small stool and watched her. She glanced at him and smiled as he quickly looked down at his feet.

"You're either very kind or very stupid to come visit me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up at her and glared. He was about to say something but held his tongue when he noticed her head bandages.

"I'm here to apologize… on behalf of Koga."

Kikyou looked over to him with a raised eyebrow. She scoffed and sipped her water. Inuyasha gripped his dark jeans; he felt so awkward and antsy. "What happened between you two?"

Kikyou looked back at him and put her glass on her lap. "He simply lost his temper. Maybe I said something to set him off, who knows?" Inuyasha looked back up at her and glared. "Koga doesn't just 'lose his temper' for no reason! What the hell did you do?!" Kikyou's eyes widened in shock and then she started to giggle. Inuyasha looked at her with a confused look. "What?"

"I think that was the first time you've ever spoken back at me."

Inuyasha's face softened and began to relax. "Kikyou… seriously. Why did you come back?" Kikyou twirled her hair. "Aren't you going to ask me where did I go in first place?"

Inuyasha turned his head to the side. "I don't really care."

She turned to him and glared. "You're seriously going to sit there and say you 'don't care'?!" He didn't turn to face her. He got up out of his chair. "I realized something Kikyou. I realized it as soon as I came into this room. Heh, I am so stupid…"

Kikyou's face started to become red of anger. "What the hell are you going on about?!"

Inuyasha turned to her with a smile. "I'm done with you."

Kikyou's eyes widened. She dropped her glass, the water wetting the sheets. Anger washed over her as she got out of bed and grabbed Inuyasha by the sleeve. "You can't just SAY that Inuyasha! What the hell does that mean?!"

Inuyasha brushed her off and shook his head. "It means what it means. I finally realize that you were just a phase to me. The one I really love is Kagome, not you."

Kikyou was shocked. Her arms dropped by her side as she sat back unto the bed. She looked down at her lap the shock still there. Inuyasha rested his hands on her shoulders. "I really did love you Kikyou. Please, always remember that."

Kikyou looked back up at him and threw the glass at him, it smashing on the door in front of him. "You. Will. Regret. This," she uttered with a sinister voice. Inuyasha looked back at her with a shocked expression. He quickly exited the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

He was actually scared there for a second. He's never seen such… _hatred _in Kikyou's eyes before. "What's going to happen now…?"

Kagome walked up the steps of the train station. She glanced at her phone checking the time. _'I think I am a bit too early…' _She looked around for any sign of Houjo. She sighed when she noticed him by the large park fountain feeding some pigeons. She silently walked towards him, clutching her bag in neverousness.

This was the 3rd time she's been 'hanging out' with Houjo these past two weeks. She felt like she was somewhat betraying Inuyasha but then again she was just hanging out Houjo. It wasn't like she was secretly dating him or anything.

For there first 'hang out', they went go to see a movie. It was that new one about some fairy princess falling in love with a human soldier from Earth. She probably would've enjoyed the show more if Houjo wouldn't keep looking at her. He thought she didn't notice but she did. He must've kept glancing over to her 20-30 times. She wanted to say something but it was too embarrassing to ask that in public. When she got home, she texted him and asked. His only response was, "I couldn't help myself." What the hell does that mean? Is Houjo secretly a pervert?

Was it really a good idea to keep on seeing him? With all the crap that going on with Inuyasha, she shouldn't really do anything that might spark anything unnecessary. With Kikyou back in town, there was no telling to what devious new schemes she was up to this time.

What Kagome should really be doing is keep close tabs on her man. She knew that he wasn't a dog or anything, but she's learned time and time again that if she even left him on his own for too long, he would start jumping to conclusions and doing all these other kind of stupid stunts.

As she neared the fountain, Houjo looked up at her with a huge smile. He got up and waved. "Hey Kagome!"

'_Too obvious Houjo…' _She waved back and flashed a small smile. "Hey Houjo."

Houjo threw the rest of the breadcrumbs to the birds and brushed off his hands. "Shall we go?"

Kagome nodded. They headed toward the city square and walked into a cute café whose theme was superheroes. They were greeted by a peppy female Green Lantern and were shown to their seats by a solemn Batman. Kagome took her seat, smoothing out the ruffles out her powder blue dress.

"Isn't this cool Kagome? This café is an American franchise. All these superheroes are American ones."

Kagome smiled and looked out in the café. She noticed a lot of women dressed as cute male superheroes and the male ones not as much shining or happy. She giggled as a lanky yet tall Hulk came out from the back and pretended to "rawr" at a customer at the bar. She looked back at Houjo as her smile grew bigger. "It's really nice like you said Houjo. Thanks for taking me here."

Houjo returned her smile with an even better one and picked up a menu. "I was hoping you'd like it. I know how much you like the Western world and all of that." Kagome nodded and picked up a menu herself. "Yeah, Inuyasha introduced me to the movies. Ever since watching "", I've been hooked ever since!" Houjo looked over his menu at the sound of Inuyasha's name.

"Kagome…"

"Hm?" Kagome responded as she scanned through the café's meals. They all looked so delicious. They had from burger meals to milkshakes to honey pastries. So hard to choose from when you're on a supposed diet.

"Speaking of… Inuyasha. How are you two doing?" Kagome looked over her menu and put it down. "Can we not?" Houjo sighed. "But Kagome, you can't just avoid it you know." Kagome rolled her eyes and picked up her menu again. "I am quite aware of that Houjo. Don't worry I have the situation under control."

Houjo put his menu down and leaned in. "I heard Kikyou-san was back?" Kagome put down her menu angrily. "Yeah? So what?" Houjo sighed and leaned back in his chair. "It's written all over your face Kagome. You're worried." Kagome huffed and sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Well wouldn't you be if the guy you loved's ex-girlfriend came back? Then you come to find out the boy you love is still in love with said ex-girlfriend?" Houjo raised an eyebrow. "Inuyasha is still in love with Kikyou-san?" Kagome began twirling her hair. "…Something like that."

Houjo leaned in again clasping his hands together and resting his chin on them. "This could be bad…" Kagome undid her arms and leaned in. "What do you mean by that?" Houjo looked up at her. "Well, I mean. Inuyasha was head-over-heels with this girl right? She's quite the manipulator I hear."

"Go on."

"Well, it's just me theorizing but… Perhaps even now…"

Kagome quickly rose out of her seat and grabbed her bag. She started to head to the door. "W-Wait Kagome!" She didn't stop. She did not want to hear things like this. She wanted to believe in Inuyasha. She believed that he would choose her in the end. Why is it that everyone is telling her otherwise? Houjo caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She immediately shook him off and turned to face him. Her face was twisted in anger and it seemed she was close to crying. "What could you possibly have to say now? What! Inuyasha's not good for me? He's just some two timing bastard that doesn't know what he's got? Please, dish out your lame pick up lines now while I still have the patience Houjo!"

Houjo's arms dropped to his sides and stood there silently. Tears started to roll down her cheeks now waiting for his response. Houjo sighed and gently grabbed her arm once more, pulling her to him kissing her gently. Kagome stood, eyes widened in shock. Houjo departed from her and showed a small smile. "Wanna start over?" Kagome's face immediately flushed as she turned around and headed to the train station hurriedly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Good for you Inuyasha! Am I right?! :C

It's about time you use your brain not just on the battlefield but for his love life. But it's not over yet! Ha ha. Don't think that Kikyou would give up that early! I mean, when does she really give up... ;;sigh;;

**Future chap. warning(s): **Some definite boy x boy smut. I can count on you for that. [It's about time!]


	3. Chapter 8: An Old Friend

Inuyasha: The Final Time

**Summary**: Kagome has a hard time staying with Inuyasha; Inuyasha has a hard time forgetting the past; Koga teaches Sesshomaru how to love; Ayame and Sango learn the true meaning of the word 'competition'; Kikyou shows off her goods and Naraku is the same 'ol manipulative bastard.

**Pairings**: Inuyasha x Kagome, Kagome x Houjo, Inuyasha x Kikyou, Kikyou x Naraku, Koga x Sesshomaru, Miroku x Sango, Miroku x Ayame**, Koga x Naraku**

**NEW PAIRING ADDED! **

**Warning**: Lemon and heavy amounts of boy x boy smut, as along with boy x girl smut. Viewer discretion is advised, read with caution.

**Plot Warning**: This story was made to poke fun at the love triangle between the characters: **Kagome**, **Inuyasha** and **Kikyou**. You got to admit, it is an annoying plot supporter.

**Disclaimer**: I _do not own_ Inuyasha; this includes: it's title, plot and characters.

Chapter 8: An Old Friend

* * *

Koga rolled around in his bed. He couldn't sleep properly ever since Sesshomaru broke up with him. _'Everything was going so well too…' _He sat up and scratched his head. He got out of bed and opened the drapes, letting the moon's light to fill the room. He glanced over to the clock. _'Almost midnight already?' _

He grabbed a long-sleeved shirt and slipped into them and a pair of jeans. He then pulled his hair into a low ponytail and sighed. It's been about a week since the incident with Kikyou and the hospital and he got really shaken up because of it. Word spread quickly around school and he's gotten a lot of dirty treatment from students. Most of the hatred came from Kikyou worshippers.

He put on a baseball cap and quickly and quietly snuck out of the house. He started to slowly jog down his street, the cold night air clearing his thoughts and calming him down. What should he do to gain Sesshomaru's trust back? After many years of secretly loving him, he never even thought about having his dream come true of kissing him or embracing him… or even him noticing him in that kind of light. And now that he finally got a hold of him, it was just quickly taken away from him. His jogging went to a halt, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

'_Why the hell can't I be happy?' _ He always asked that question to himself. Sure he knew he was popular with girls and a few guys at school, but they were only after his looks. He knew at least that much. Everyone he ever dated was mostly because he knew he had to give up on Sesshomaru and he had hoped that he would find someone better or even equal to that silver-haired god. He straightened his back and looked up at the sky, tilting his cap upwards. "The sky is so calm tonight," he mumbled staring at the stars and the blackness that seemed to want to engulf them. He heard a soft cough behind him; he turned quickly to see a dark figure.

"… Who's there?" Koga asked blatantly, his hands into fists, ready for the worst. The figure slowly walked forward, the features of the person clearly coming into view in the moonlight.

The man had long dark hair, his skin as pale as the moonlight and he was dressed in a black suit. When he smiled his crimson eyes seemed to sparkle in an eerie yet mysterious way. "Yo," he breathed while taking out a pack of cigarettes and ready to light one. Koga stood there with a blank look and his mouth hanging open in shock. The man stared at him with an amused look. He walked up to Koga and gently closed the ravenette's mouth. "If you do that, it'll make it easier for someone to kiss you Koga," the man said with a smirk.

Koga blushed and slapped away his hand. "Y-You!" The man threw away his lit cigarette and grabbed Koga's arm, pulling him into his chest. One hand inched its way down Koga's back as the other held his wrist. Koga shivered and tried to get out of the man's grip. "N-Naraku! Let go of me already!"

Naraku pouted. "I haven't seen you for almost a year and that's my greeting?" Koga looked up at him with an embarrassed look. "Well this isn't the kind 'hello' you to do someone either!" He pushed Naraku back and inched away holding himself like a high school girl who just got molested by a pervy old business person. (Which ironically is the case)

Naraku crossed his arms and huffed. "Well I did miss you a lot you know." Koga relaxed and let his arms fall. "… You didn't even call. Not once." Naraku let his arms fall as well and walked towards the ravenette. Koga walked towards him and hugged him. He immediately felt Naraku's warm yet strong embrace around him. Naraku petted Koga's head lovingly and held him tightly. "It was rough year, I wanted to call but you know how busy I get." Koga frowned. "So when you come back you just stay outside of my house like a total creeper?" Naraku laughed. Koga smiled and muttered, "You never changed…"

Naraku pulled them apart and looked over the ravenette carefully. "But you sure have." He took in account Koga's long black hair and his muscled yet lean physique. Koga grinned. "Oh yeah, you weren't here when I finally gotten into the track team." Naraku nodded and replied, "Yeah I see it transformed you into such a delicious treat." Koga blushed and punched him in the arm gently. "S-Shut up already…" He took off his baseball cap and fixed his bangs. "Well, wanna go out some where?" Koga looked up at him with a confused look. "You seriously think I am going out with you somewhere this late at night?" He smirked and shrugged. "When have you ever said no?"

Koga frowned at that statement. "It's not just my body that's changed, I've grown up a lot since you just left." Naraku scoffed and took out another cigarette, lit it and stared at the ravenette with a flirtatious smirk. Koga blushed and stared back at him, gripping his cap until his knuckles turned white. He sighed and folded his cap and put it in his back pocket. "I'm hungry." Naraku smiled and grabbed his hand and then put his arm around Koga's waist.

Koga tried to push him off but to no avail. He just laughed along with Naraku as they continued to talk and catch up on their walk towards downtown.

* * *

The sound of a glass shattering on the concrete echoed through the neighborhood. Sesshomaru stood on his back porch shocked at the sight he just saw. He punched the door and angrily went back inside the house.

Inuyasha closed his drapes and slid to the ground. _"What the hell?" _His hand covered his mouth in shock, as he couldn't believe what he had just seen. There was no mistaking it; it was Koga and that man that he had seen before in the hospital when he went to visit Kikyou. "What the hell Koga…"

Shit. He was pretty sure his brother saw that little scene too. "Shit!" He silently yelled. He got up from the ground and opened his bedroom door slowly and as quietly as he could. The light in his brother's room was on and the bottom of the house shrouded in darkness. He went back into his and quickly got dressed and tip toed out of his room, closing the door behind him. He went down the stairs and slipped on his shoes. He looked back up to his brother's room making sure he wasn't going to come out. Once he thought he was in the clear, he quietly went outside and locked the door behind him. He ran down the street in an effort to follow Koga and man to wherever they were going.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Things are heating up even more ! Man I can't wait to see what happens next... Ahaha, yes the author doesn't even know what is going to happen next. ...Sad. Well anyways, what do you guys think of the new pairing? I thought it will add even more drama and suspense. Who is Naraku? What's his relationship with Koga? What will happen between Koga and Sesshomaru? :D

**Future chapter warning(s): **Fighting, friendships break and smut.


	4. Chapter 9: Memories (part 1)

Inuyasha: The Final Time

**Summary**: Kagome has a hard time staying with Inuyasha; Inuyasha has a hard time forgetting the past; Koga teaches Sesshomaru how to love; Ayame and Sango learn the true meaning of the word 'competition'; Kikyou shows off her goods and Naraku is the same 'ol manipulative bastard.

**Pairings**: Inuyasha x Kagome, Kagome x Houjo, Inuyasha x Kikyou, Kikyou x Naraku, Koga x Sesshomaru, Miroku x Sango, Miroku x Ayame

**Warning**: Lemon and heavy amounts of boy x boy smut, as along with boy x girl smut. Viewer discretion is advised, read with caution.

**Plot Warning**: This story was made to poke fun at the love triangle between the characters: **Kagome**, **Inuyasha** and **Kikyou**. You got to admit, it is an annoying plot supporter.

**Disclaimer**: I _do not own_ Inuyasha; this includes: it's title, plot and characters.

Chapter 9: Memories (part 1)

* * *

"_Naraku-san!"_

_Naraku turned towards the voice and smiled. A smiling ravenette was running towards him waving. He waved back, put out his cigarette and laid back against his sports car. The ravenette ran right into his chest and hugged him tightly. Naraku chuckled and petted the top of young boy's head lovingly. _

"_Ready to go, Koga-kun?"_

Koga sighed and played with the ice cubes in his soda. Naraku looked up from his menu with a raised eyebrow. "This place not to your liking?" Koga shook his head from his thoughts and smiled. "Sorry, sorry that's not it. I was just- thinking of the old times is all," he replied with a shrug.

Naraku smiled back and put down his menu. "Anything good?" Koga shrugged again and smirked mischievously. Naraku leaned in; his arms crossed on the table and matched his devious smile. "We could just ditch this place and head back to mine."

Koga smiled and leaned in as well, copying Naraku's movements. "I don't sleep around on the first date." Naraku chuckled and sat back in his chair. He picked up his menu and mumbled, "At least not anymore."

Koga frowned and lightly kicked Naraku in the shin. Naraku yelped in pain and glared at the ravenette. "Don't be a smartass. You're lucky I even agreed to go out with you, you ditcher."

Naraku frowned and put his hand against his heart. "Yah know, that really hurts Koga. I don't think I like the new you." Koga scoffed and picked up his drink. "Take a fucking number."

Naraku chuckled and signaled a waiter. They were eating at a local pub that was quiet and comfortably populated. The atmosphere was nice; there was live music and everyone seemed to know everyone else. Guests were treated nicely and welcoming and the service wasn't too bad either. It was dark and dimly light for more privacy. It was an ideal place to take your intimate partner to. Which really irked Koga's nerve. Wasn't this the kind of place you would take your date? To roofie them and haul them back to your place? Koga stared at Naraku with a frown. 'That's exactly the kind of shit he'd do too," he thought. He ordered a small vegetarian dish, which was consisted of tofu and veggies and side of fries.

Naraku looked at Koga skeptically. "Wbat's with the girly diet?" Koga glanced over to him with a frown. "'Girly'? I have to eat this way if I want to continue to run jackass." Naraku placed his chin on his and hand and smiled. "Oh? You actually achieved your dream?" Koga's face softened and looked down at his drink. "Yeah…"

"Koga."

The ravenette looked up at the man and blushed. Naraku stared at him, his crimson eyes giving off such intensity. Was it lust? How could he after so many years still make him waver with just a look? Koga stared back at him; he could feel his own body getting hot, he even began to shiver a little. Was it out of anticipation? Or fear? He couldn't understand this feeling he had. It was almost like when he had just met Sesshomaru… it was even almost the same as when he had first met Naraku.

He hugged himself. Why did the two feelings seem so similar to one another? Both men were so different and Koga had two completely different situations with them. With Naraku, Koga felt violated and trapped yet he couldn't help but yearn for him. With Sesshomaru, he felt protected and happy yet never satisfied. Yet, with both he felt so overpowered. It was like this overwhelming feeling that was taking over his entire body. He felt pain, yet pleasure from the feeling as well.

'_Damn… am I masochist or something? Why am I putting myself through all this crap?'_

Naraku leaned in and reached over to lightly tap Koga's cheek. Koga jumped a little startled. Naraku smirked. "Let's get out of here, huh?" Koga eye's widened and his face turned a deep red color. "B-But, I already ordered-"

Naraku got up from his seat and slipped his coat on. "Tch, if you really want to eat here, I'll take you here again tomorrow." Koga opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off as Naraku grabbed his arm and lifted him out of his seat. "H-Hey! Naraku! I said I was really hungry!" He tried to keep his voice down and squirm out of the taller man's grip. Naraku pulled Koga closer to his face, their eyes locking and Koga frozen in place. "I'm not exactly hungry for food now." Koga stood there, not being able to look away.

"N-Naraku…" With that, Naraku continued to pull Koga out of the shop, nodding to their waiter who was bringing out their appetizers. As they walked out of the pub, Koga continued to protest. He knew exactly where Naraku's mind was heading and where he was being pulled. If he let this man take him back to his place, he more than likely won't even be able to walk for the next couple of days. He then thought about the situation for a moment while Naraku waved for a taxi.

"_When was the last time I actually got laid anyways?"_

The thought burned in Koga's mind. He wasn't the one to put his dick's feelings before his heart's – but goddamn – it's been a while. While he was thinking, he was literally thrown in the back seat of the cab. He cursed loudly while Naraku climbed in the car next to him. Naraku grabbed his thigh and squeezed tightly, staring at him intently. Koga yelped and stared back, his eyes gleaming. Naraku continued to massage his thigh as the ravenette began panting. Naraku continued to work his thigh as he quickly gave the cab driver an address. The driver blushed but didn't say anything as he quickly put the car in motion. He flinched when he heard Koga moan slightly. He looked in the rearview mirror to peek.

Naraku was now roughly rubbing Koga's nipple over the clothes, adding more friction while continuing to rub his inner thigh, careful not to touch the ravenette's growing erection. He ghosted over Koga's lips, teasing them and pulling back when Koga leaned forward to taste those sinful lips.

"A-Ah, Narachii…"

As Koga practically sang the childhood name he gave to Naraku when he was a kid, the older man barely lost his control. _"Freaking kid… always knew how to get me riled up…" _He shot a glare to the cab driver, which was too obviously watching them. "If you can take the time to watch, use that time to drive faster," he threatened. As his head turned, Koga took the advantage to lick his cheek. Naraku twitched. "Damn," he muttered as he nibbled Koga's ear. Koga moaned softly, shivering and moving around in the seat.

No matter how grown Koga's body came to be, Naraku still knew what spots to attack to get him to lose his mind. Koga grabbed Naraku's hand and tried to get him to rub his hard on, but was sadly rejected and his arm was pulled back. "Koga…" Naraku whispered hotly in his ear. Koga felt his whole body convulse with his name being called like that. "I wonder if I should just fuck you right here and now? What do you think?" Koga's pants became heavier as his hand was released, he grabbed onto Naraku's jacket, not caring if it wrinkled. "Would you like that?" Naraku continued to whisper in his ear and quickly licked the outer shell of his ear. Koga moaned, totally forgetting about the cab driver. The cab driver twitched in his seat, feeling his face get hot.

"Narachii…p-please…" Naraku smirked and rubbed his hand in between Koga's legs, briefly bumping his erection. He loved the way the ravenette's breath hitched every time and how his body basically screaming for the need to be touched. Koga's face was red, his eyes dimmed with lust and want, his mouth closing and opening, panting, and his tongue continuously moistening his dry lips. As Naraku slowly inched his hand underneath the hem of his shirt and slowly going inside his pants, the cab suddenly stopped. The cab driver quickly yelled they had reached their destination. "Tch, how much do I owe you," Naraku muttered, pissed he wasn't able to completely push the ravenette over the edge yet before ravishing him. Oh well, there was still all night. Koga tried to catch his breath, his body calming down a bit as Naraku paid the cab driver. He felt himself being pulled out of the cab. He stumbled out, his mind was still a bit foggy.

He looked up, a building or a high-class apartment complex was suddenly in front him. His vision and mind were still a bit hazy, but he had a clear idea that they were at Naraku's. Naraku was basically holding him by the hip as they walked to the building. He nodded to the receptionist, who in return, bowed to him.

They entered an elevator and as soon as the doors closed, Naraku decided to tease a bit more before they reached the 20th floor. He immediately pushed Koga to a wall and held him up by the waist. Koga gasped at the sudden impact of the cold wall of the elevator and quickly put his arms around Naraku's neck. Naraku kissed him deeply, Koga automatically giving him access. He felt his hot tongue all around his mouth. Naraku gently sucked Koga's tongue, released it and started nipping at his bottom lip. Koga could feel his breath getting heavy again as he started to grind his waist into the older man's, moaning at the friction.

Naraku cursed and fiercely bucked his arousal into Koga's dead on, which caused Koga to moan, practically scream. When Koga threw back his head, Naraku continued to grind against him and leave marks all over his neck.

As the elevator came to a halt and the doors began to slide open, Naraku carried Koga to his room door and fumbled around in his pocket for the access card to the room. He took a bit of time, considering Koga was distracting him grabbing his hair and biting his lower lip. Naraku groaned when we finally found the key and quickly opened the door. As soon as they entered, Koga was let down but he didn't let go. They continued with a heated make out session as they both struggled to take their shoes off, stumbling inside. Naraku guided him to the bedroom, which wasn't that far away, thankfully, while taking off his jacket and throwing it on the ground. Koga broke the kiss for a second while Naraku basically tore the shirt off of him. Koga jumped on Naraku again, connecting with a hot kiss, his arms wrapped around his neck and Naraku's big hands kneading his ass roughly.

Naraku closed the bedroom while they got in with his foot and threw Koga on the bed. The bed was a king size, covered in white satin sheets and a dozen pillows. Koga sat up and immediately went for Naraku's pants, undoing them and sucking on his stomach. Naraku hummed with an approval, running his slender fingers through Koga's fine hair and tugging it tightly. Koga looked up at him as he pulled down the slacks, licking his lips. Naraku grinned and licked his own. Koga took that as an approval and went to work.

Naraku wore white briefs, which Koga would have made fun of for, but that would be saved for later. He nibbled on the clothed erection, granting him his hair being more roughly tugged. He suckled on the tip he could see was dripping pre-come, swirling the tip of his own tongue around. He could hear the older man groan loudly with also a whispered curse. That had made Koga smile as he pulled down the white briefs. While he was slowly working Naraku's naked erection with one hand, he pulled the zipper down of his own pants and released his own hard on.

He hissed as the cool air hit around him; it had felt painful yet good at the same time. He slowly worked it as he put his lips on the tip of Naraku's penis, kissing it gently. He matched the stroking with his own and slowly, yet painfully slid his mouth over the tip and swirled his tongue.

Koga could feel Naraku get impatient as he started to buck into the ravenette's mouth. Koga let go of his own member to grab the older man's hips to stop movement. Then suddenly, he bobbed his head as he deep-throated Naraku's erection in swift movements.

"FUCK," Naraku howled as his whole member was engulfed without warning. He tried pulling Koga back, but the ravenette locked his arms around his hips and held tightly. He opened his mouth a bit wider as he swirled his tongue around the shaft and deep-throated in a routine. "F-Fuck, Koga… let go! Dammit…" He was so close. If he continued sucking him so hard like that – _Pop! _Naraku panted and death glared down at the smiling ravenette wiping his mouth. "What the fuck Koga!"

Koga licked his lips and smirked. "Punishment." Naraku's eyebrow twitched. Koga lay back on the bed and took off his pants. "For leaving me for so long." Naraku looked at him with a softened look. "Koga…" The ravenette looked up at him with a frown. "You just suddenly leaving… don't you care about me Naraku?" Naraku sighed and gently pushed down on Koga and hovered over him. "You know the answer to that already Koga," he whispered as he kissed Koga's forehead. "Don't you think that if I could contact you I would? How could I be okay with leaving someone like you behind?"

"Narachii…" Koga blushed at the words. It was always those words that made his mind a mess. It was always like this; Naraku would suddenly be away on business just when their relationship was on peak and there would be little to no contact. Koga always knew Naraku was up to no good and always bad news but he couldn't help but feel attached. He basically knew this man his whole life. "Narachii… don't leave me…" Koga whispered while gently grabbing the man's big warm hand to his cheek. Naraku's eyes widened a bit. "Koga…" His face softened and kissed Koga on the lips. "I'm never letting you go," he whispered as he pressed his lips to Koga's once more. Koga wrapped his arms around his neck and pushed forward, deepening the kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, sorry for being gone for so long! Anyways, here's the next installment! I told you I give ya smut! Stay tuned for the next installment!

Future chap(s) warning(s): More jealousy, more smut and a very distressed Inuyasha!


End file.
